Dancing In The Dark
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Richie waits for what seems like forever for Fonz at the school dance, but when Fonzie does arrive, nothing else matters as the world slips away and they come together in the dark. Slash.


Title: "Dancing In The Dark"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack, who inspired and challenged me to write this piece  
Rating: R for light sexual content  
Summary: Richie waits for what seems like forever for Fonz at the school dance, but when Fonzie does arrive, nothing else matters as the world slips away and they come together in the dark.  
Warnings: Slash  
Challenge: A private challenge to write a songfic with Dancing In The Dark for Fonzie and Richie  
Disclaimer: Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli, Richie Cunningham, and Happy Days are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. The lyrics from Dancing In The Dark are & TM Bruce Springsteen and are also used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He waited. He waited as he watched the others dance, reveling in one another's arms or grimacing as their partner stepped upon their toes. He waited as the couples filed out by him one by one, laughing, talking, and some still swinging. He waited through all the curious looks and the few dance requests that he passed up. He waited until the gymnasium had grown dark and every one else was gone.

He stood alone, because he had promised the last teacher that he would lock up and she trusted him. He stood alone because the one he loved could not be there. He stood alone because his choice of love left him having to appear always alone or to be with one he had no real interest in. He stood alone, waiting, trusting, hoping until his hope shriveled and died away into the darkness that shrouded him and filled him with doubt.

When at last he turned to go, he heard a hand strike a radio, and he turned then in its direction. A smile lit upon his face at the sight of the shadowy figure. Though he could not clearly see him, he knew there was only one person who it could be, the one he had waited here for all night, hoping he would come yet fearing he would not. He knew there was no one as brave as his love, but he also knew that his love's greatest fear was being found out.

He watched the figure walk across the floor to hit the lights and turn them on dimly. His smile lit up the room far more, in Richie's mind, and the redhead's heart beat faster with every step the leather-clad brunette took toward him.

Fonzie only had eyes for Richie, and so it had been for years. Yet he realized the danger they were in should they ever be found out, and so it was rare that he got the chance to show him how much he loved him outside of their private, closed chambers. Now he pushed all other thoughts aside and strode to him with a purposefully sensual strut to his pace. His eyes had locked onto his the moment he turned the lights on, and they kept his gaze as he closed the distance between them. "May I have this dance?"

Rich never ceased to be thrilled by Fonzie's every action, and even now, despite all the waiting, his low voice caressed his ears and his smile stole all other thoughts from his mind. He took his offered hand, and his heart jumped delightfully when Fonz entwined his fingers with his and pulled him close. His free arm circled his waist, his hand splaying across the small of his back as he brought him so close that all that remained standing between them were their clothes. Then he began to sway gently with him.

Fonzie closed his eyes as at last he was able to bring Richie close to him. He laid his cheek against his, his chin resting lightly on his shoulder, and inhaled the sweet scent that was his beloved. There was just a hint of a wild tang to his aroma, and Fonz knew well just what to do to bring out the wild man in his seemingly innocent Richie. He didn't want wild right now, however, or fiercely passionate; all he wanted was a calm, sweet moment with the man he loved.

_This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark_

Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Hey baby

The music swirled around them as they began to gently caress, each feathery touch bringing them to a higher point until they felt as though they were dancing on clouds. All their worries were forgotten in each other's arms, and all that remained was a bliss that only they could bring to each other. Their love shone in their brilliantly smiling faces and showed in their loving touches long before Fonz ever lifted his head, turned to again gaze directly into Rich's eyes, and kissed him.

The kiss began lightly, but as it always did between them, the passion quickly grew as each kiss that followed grew longer and deeper. Fonz's tongue slipped easily into Rich's mouth and sparked a heated duel with his own tongue before it obliged and slid into his mouth wherein they resumed the duel. Their hands roamed each other's bodies and their kissing continued, growing ever more heated, until at last, thoroughly scorched and consumed by the love they felt only for one another, they could stand it no longer. Only then did Fonz gently lay Rich on his leather jacket on the floor and, amidst murmured "I love you"s, began to make sweetly wild and maddeningly passionate love to his man.

**The End**


End file.
